Fast and Furious 7
by aboodash56
Summary: A possible storyline for Fast & Furious 7. One month after Han's death and Sean Boswell's victory over Takashi/DK, Dominic Torreto and his crew learn about Han's death and travel to Japan, where they go to Han's funeral and eventually meet Sean. Gaining new allies, the crew plan for revenge against Ian Shaw, Owen Shaw's older brother who plots revenge against them.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Now,the prologue of Fast & Furious 7,enjoy it.

disclaimer:Fast & Furious series belongs to Universal studios.

* * *

**Prologue**

In Tokyo,Japan,a man driving Mazda RX-7 is involved in a chase throughout the streets of Tokyo. A mysterious figure is seening the event.

"A Mazda RX-7 car is involved in a car chase throughout the streets." says car tracker.

The Mazda RX-7 driver is Han Lue, former member of Dominic Torretto's crew, then a man in a Mercedes-Benz S Class car is trying to catch up with Han. During the chase, Sean Boswell, along with Neela, follow Han and even Takashi, Takashi turns his car on Han's and shoots him, but Han avoids it and nearly crushes Takashi's car, then, Han drifts to stop but gets crashed by the man, flipping the car over. Then the man gets out of the car, revealing to be Ian Shaw, the older brother of Ian Shaw, he sees Han stucked and unable to leave, then he walks away, droping Torretto's necklace while a helpless Han sees it, leaving him to die, then, Ian sends a message to Torretto.

"Dominic Torretto, you don't know me, but you're about to." says Ian.

Han's car is exploded later on, Sean sees the event and is devastated by Han's death. Neela approches him.

"Come on, Sean, let's get out of here." says Neela.

Sean and Neela go to Sean's Mitsubishi Laner Evolution XIII and they leave the scene.

One month later...

At Dominic Torretto's house, Dom is seen fixing his old 1970 Dodge Charger R/T with his girlfriend Letty Ortiz. A while ago, Letty was caught in a car accident, leaving people to think she was dead, then it was revealed that she became a member of Owen Shaw's crew, however, she was saved by Dom on their latest adventure. Letty gives Dom the screwdriver.

"The screwdriver?" says Letty.

Dom gets the screwdriver.

"Thanks, Letty." says Dom.

As he is fixing his car, Dom gets visited by his friend, Brian O'Connor ,and his sister (Also Brian's wife), Mia. Dom stops fixing his car when Brian approaches him.

"What is it, Brian?" says Dom.

"Dom, we just got bad news." says Brian.

"We just heard that Han died in Tokyo." says Mia.

"Really?" says Dom.

"Someone just flipped his car and it got exploded. Dom, do you remember what Han said after we got rid of Owen Shaw?" says Brian.

"Yeah, he said he was going to Tokyo." says Dom.

"And that's what it happened then." says Mia.

Dom then hears a phone ring, Dom gets the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" says Dom.

"Hello, Torretto." Ian's voice.

"Who is this?, Who's calling?" says Dom.

"You remembered my brother, Owen Shaw, Right?" Ian's voice.

"Owen was your brother?" says Dom.

"Yes, Dominic, he was my brother and you killed him. So i had to get rid one of your teammates." Ian's voice.

Dom looks amused as Brian and Mia look at him. Dom then turns around and returns to the phone.

"You killed Han." says Dom.

"I killed your friend, Han, yes. Watch out, tough guy, the next time you see me, one of your friends will be dead soon." Ian's voice.

Dom hangs up and turns around. Looking at Brian and Mia.

"We have to go to Tokyo." say Dom.

"There's a funeral for Han, we should attend it." says Brian.

"What about the baby, Brian?." say Dom.

"Mia's gonna stay with Jack, he needs his mother." says Brian.

"Allright, go pack your things up, Brian, we're headed to Tokyo." says Dom.

As Dom is about to prepare to go to Tokyo, he gets stopped by someone.

"Not so fast, Dom." says Ralph.

Dom turns around and sees Jesse's father.

"You're Jesse's dad, right?" says Dom.

"Yeah, but call me Ralph, i'm sorry about Han, Dom." says Ralph.

Ralph shakes Dom's hand and then stops.

"What's exactly brought you here?" says Brian.

"I came here to say goodbye before you would go to Tokyo." says Ralph.

Letty sees Ralph.

"Dom, who is this guy?" says Letty.

"Letty, this is Ralph, Jesse's dad. Um, Ralph, that's Letty." says Dom.

Letty and Ralph shake their hands and then stop.

"I'm his girlfriend." says Letty.

"Right." says Ralph.

Ralph turns around and looks at the gang.

"Well, good luck, guys, just be careful." says Ralph.

"We will, thanks, Ralph." says Dom.

Ralph waves for them as he is heading for his home. Dom and his friends also wave for him and then stop.

"I think we should get." says Dom.

"I'm gonna call Tej and Rom to come with us, then, i'll pack things up." says Brian.

"You better will." says Dom.

Later, at Dom's old house, Brian is finished packing up and Mia arrives at his room.

"Just be careful, baby." says Mia.

"I will." says Brian.

Brian and Mia kiss.

"Okay, i should get going." says Brian.

At the living room, Tej and Roman are with Mia.

"Don't you worry, Mia, we'll take care of Brian for you." says Tej.

"We'll call you as soon as we get there." says Roman.

"Okay, just be careful out there, guys." says Mia.

"Okay." says Roman.

Brian is seen sitting with Jack.

"Are you gonna go, dad?" says Jack.

"Yeah, for a few days, then i'll come back." says Brian.

"When you come back, can you take to the amusement park?" says Jack.

"I'll do anything for your, little Jackie. Anything." says Brian.

Brian holds Jack and kisses his forehead.

"I love you, dad." says Jack.

"I love you too, son." says Brian.

Roman calls out for Brian.

"Brian, c'mon, man, we don't have much time." says Roman.

"Allright, i'm coming." says Brian.

At LAX airport, Dom is asking the attendent for a five plane tickets for him and his friends.

"Five tickets to Tokyo,Japan." says Dom.

The attendent gives the tickets to Dom.

"There you go, sir." says the attendent.

"Thank you." says Dom.

At the plane that is heading from Los Angeles to Japan, Dom is looking at the skies, thinking about Han.

"I'm so sorry, Han, i didn't get you into this, i will find your killer." says Dom in his thoughts.

* * *

End of chapter, i hope you enjoyed it, please review for it.


	2. Chapter 2:At The Funeral

Now,the next chapter of Fast & Furious 7,enjoy it.

now into the story.

disclaimer:Fast & Furious series belongs to Universal studios.

* * *

**At The Funeral****  
**

Dom stood at the back of Han's funeral, along with Brian, Tei and Roman. he looked at a big black and white picture of Han and had a one thought on his mind. _  
_

_Ian Shaw is going to pay for this._

He did not stop hearing these thoughts in his head, he didn't even hear what the church official was talking. This guy has meed up with the wrong gang. Then, Dom felt something in his pocket and realized he has to go up to the front, he walked up slowly, glaring at what he assumed to be one of Han's relatives. Dom stepped up into Han's grave and placed a small, colored picture of Han's late girlfriend, Gisele Harabo, pn the frame, then, Dom made a small speech to himself and to the others around him.

"You were always my brother, Han." said Dom, "I didn't put you in this grave. I'll repay you someday."

The speech was loud enough for the church official to hear him. Dom then made a heartfelt sign on the cross and stood at the coffin in silence.

"I can't do anymore funerals." Roman muttered to Brian.

"First Han, now Hobbs is layed up, of all people." Tej spoke up.

Dom glanced to his right and noticed a car driving around the church parking lot, it was driving slow as it was observing the funeral was taking place. Brian, Tej and Roman did that too, staring at it it.

Tej thought about it quickly and the decided to share hi conclusion about the vehicle with the others. "We're being hunted." he looked at Brian. "You know he's out there somewhere watching, right?"

Brian glanced at Dom. "I hope so. Means so close."

Dom then started to step away from the coffin and walk slowly out of the funeral, staring at the car.

Roman looked at Brian through his sunglasses. "Just promise me, Brian. No more funerals."

"There's one more." Brian said as he looked at Roman. "His."

Dom then left the funeral and headed to the church parking lot. Upon arriving at the parking lot, he started to march towards the suspicious vehicle.

"Come out out, Shaw." said Dom. "I know you're here, let's finish this quickly."

The suspicious man, Ian Shaw, came out of the car and pointed a gun in Dom's face.

"One more move, Torretto." said Ian "And you're dead." Ian crocked the gun.

Dom put his hands up. "What do you want, Shaw?"

"I want to meet someone you knew before." said Ian.

Back at the funeral, Brian looked toward his friend, sensing Dom had gone to the parking lot.

"Uh, guys." said Brian. as he looked at Tej and Roman. "We need to get over there now."

Back at the parking lot, an Asian man known for wearing a snake leather trousers came out of the car and standed along with Ian that Dom never seen in a while. The last time he saw the man was back when Brian and Dom weren't actually friends. The man was Lance Nguyen, the cousin of the late Johnny Tran. A while after Owen Shaw died, Lance was broken out of prison by Ian and started to work with him.

"Lance?" said Dom in surprise."So, now you're working with Shaw?"

Lance smirked and glanced at Dom. "Hello, Dominic. You remembered that time at your house?"

"Yeah." said Dom and glanced at Lance. "You and Tran nearly killed my friends and my sister and you killed Jesse."

"Tough break, bald guy." Lance simply shrugged and laughed. "Me and my cousin also blew you white guy friend's car."

"The white guy is here." Brian said as he arrived at the parking lot and standed with Dom.

Lance pointed at Brian. "I'll never forgive you for what you have done."

Brian stared at Lance. "I thought you were in prison."

"You killed Johnny. _You killed Johnny_." Lance said.

"Enough." Ian screamed at Lance.

Brian remembered the event at Dom's old house. After Lance and Johnny killed Jesse. Dom chased Lance and Brian chased Johnny. After Dom took out Lance, Brian had an unfinished business to do with Tran, as Johnny was about to shoot at Brian, he shot back at Johnny fatally at the back, killing him. Brian then stared at Ian. "So, you're Owen Shaw's brother?"

"Now f*** off." said Ian.

Brian headed for his Nissan GT-R and got in.

"Now listen to me, Dominic." said Ian as he lowed his gun and put it in his hostler. "Here's what you're going to do. Leave Tokyo or else..."

Suddenly, Brian drove his car and smashed Ian's car, killing Lance.

"Ahhhh." Lance groaned.

Brian then backed off, leaving Lance lying dead.

"Get in, Dom." Brian said.

Dom got in Brian's car as Tej and Roman arrived at their cars.

"Knock it off, pussy." said Ian as he checked on Lance, he sees Lance is dead, "You're going to pay for this." Ian got in his car and attempted to follow with Dom's crew.

"Yo, Motherf***er." said Tej as he stuck his head out of the window and aimed his gun at Ian's car. "Dodge this." Tej shot at the car' windows, but Ian dodged, then Tej shot the car's wheels, shutting it off.

"Damn it." said Ian. Ian got out of the car and hold something in his hand, then, he threw it away.

"OH SHIT, GRENADE!" Tej Yelled.

The crew veered out of the way, driving out of the way of the grenade just in time to survive the explosion. Outside the parking lot, the got out of their cars, except Dom, who got out of Brian's car.

"Now that was too close." said Tej.

"This guy's an ameteur, you know, like at it's finest." said Roman.

The crew looked at Roman.

"Seriously?" said Roman.

"Listen, we need to find some guy, his name is Sean." said Dom as he looked at his phone.

"For what?" said Brian.

"He was a friend of Han's in Tokyo." said Dom. "We have to find him now."

Dom headed for his 1970 Plymouth Road Runner and got in, driving away.

* * *

End of chapter,i hope you enjoyed it. Please review for it.


End file.
